Love is Life: Without Love, There is no Life
by XanimebabeX
Summary: ATTENTION: I am terribly sorry but I am going to have to postpone this fanfic...heck, I wanted to get this out to you sooner but I had to postpone this, too!... My computer that has my story on it got a virus in June and it’s STILL getting fixed. Again, I
1. Chapter 1: Advice From Miroku&His Plan

**Author's Note:** This is the first fanfic that I've ever posted. I hope you'll all like it. This story begins right after Inuyasha the Movie II. If you haven't seen it, a couple of important parts and spoilers include the following; Shippou throws Kagome's jewel shards at her in order for her to escape imprisonment and Kagome kisses Inuyasha to free him from his full demonic state. (BTW, if you were wondering where I got the title from, I couldn't think of a good one, so I used my motto \/ ) Enjoy! Kukaii-chan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of his affiliates. I do, however, own the first two Inuyasha movies and watch them both at least once a week!giggle

**Love is Life: Without Love, There is No Life**

**Chapter 1: Advice from Miroku and his Plan**

After Inuyasha got 'sat' by Kagome and Sango finally chose to just ignore Miroku and stay as far away from him as possible, the group walked on. It was nearing the end of that Saturday and Kagome had to get home before the festival started tomorrow. She decided she would have some fun of her own and hang out with Hojo (the descendant) and her twenty-first century friends, no matter if Inuyasha got mad, because she knew he would.

She didn't quite care what he thought at the moment, though. _After what he said about that kiss_, she thought. Scowling at him, she felt her eyes sting with tears, _Baka-Inu._

Inuyasha noticed her mad expression, "What the hell are you staring me down for?" "I am not staring you down!" replied the angry Kagome. "You were too! It looks like steam is about to come from your ears." "Osuw---," Kagome started but Miroku intervened.

"Now, now, now, you two love-birds," he spoke up. Kagome's face grew as red as a tomato in the sun and Inuyasha seemed so angry to be beyond the point of movement or speech. "Arguing will do nothing to heighten your relationship, action will," Miroku continued as a tick appeared on Inuyasha's forehead as well as Sango's, "Now, one of the first steps is to get you two alone together to talk," this time, a tick appeared on Kagome's forehead, too, "you should find a nice romantic spot, such as a waterfall, which, as it so happens, I know there to be one up ahead only a few miles away."

Apparently, Miroku had no idea what pain he was about to receive. Shippou was about to wet his pants from bursting with laughter, "Hey, you guys, can we move on please? I have to, um…well…uh, nature calls."

No one was paying attention to him. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango were lined up, all of them angered beyond belief, Miroku stood across from them, a look of horror on his face at realizing what was about to happen. Hachi, Hojo (the ancestor), and Kirara were watching on with deep interest. It would have been a most hilarious sight to see if you had walked in on it.

"Aahh, Hachi, Kirara, now!" Miroku yelled as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango all dived at him at once. Hachi transformed and caught Kagome and Inuyasha before they could get to Miroku. Quickly, before they got off, he flew towards the waterfall that Miroku had told him all about. Kirara also transformed, picked up Hojo and Shippou, and flew in the other direction, leaving Sango flabbergasted ( ha! I love that word)in mid-hit of Miroku.

You see, Miroku had planned this all along. He was to make Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango all angered or highly embarrassed-whichever came first- at once. Inuyasha and Kagome were always next to each other, so the only problem there would be to make sure that Hachi was on the same side as they were, once they began their attack, Miroku would give the signal and Hachi would catch Inuyasha and Kagome before they hit. He would then bring them to a waterfall a few miles away. Kirara was to take whoever else was there besides Sango and Miroku back to the lake from where they had come.

After bringing them to the waterfall, Hachi was to leave Inuyasha and Kagome to join Kirara and the others. Miroku and Sango were left alone approximately ten meters from an enchanting hot spring, and Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone at an equally enchanting waterfall. Then, after some kind-hearted chats and some possible action (or so Miroku hoped on his part), they would all be happy and thank him in the end.

**Author's Note:** Boy, Miroku can be pretty dense sometimes can't he? I certainly hope you will all R&R!

Thanx, Kukaii-chan


	2. Chapter 2: The Waterfall

**Author's Note:** Wow, I didn't notice how short my first three chapters were. Oh well, they should get longer after that. Another part from the second movie that you need to know for this chapter is that when Inuyasha was in his demon form he grabs Kagome by her shoulders and his nails draw blood. Please R&R! Kukaii-chan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha; however, my boyfriend does own an Inuyasha keychain that I got for him. ; )

**Chapter 2: The Waterfall**

"What the—where the hell did that old raccoon take us?" yelled Inuyasha with clenched fists. Despite all their yelling and threatening, Hachi would not stop or turn around on the way here, and once Inuyasha and Kagome touched ground, he flew back the way they had come.

"Wow," said an awed Kagome, "look at that waterfall." And the waterfall was indeed beautiful. The sparkling water was as clear as the cloudless day and the big pond at the bottom was equally clear and sparkly. The goldfish swimming around the bottom of the shallow pool shone as brightly as the sun as they darted around here and there. Some of the fish jumped up out of the water now and then, making you squint when the sun glinted off their jeweled scales. A forest surrounded them for as long as they could see. From where they were before with the others, they figured they must be at least 7 miles away from their previous location.

"Hmm," said Inuyasha, trying to hide his own surprise, "what's so special about it?" Kagome glared at him, "Hmph, of course, someone such as yourself wouldn't be able to appreciate natural beauty, would you?"

She crossed her arms as he yelled at her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagome didn't answer; she just stared out at the beautiful sight before her.

"Well? Answer me!" he shouted as he grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around to face him. She winced and her hand went to the shoulder he had grabbed. The anger in Inuyasha's eyes died as it was replaced with worry. "Oh," Inuyasha said in almost a whisper, "oh, Kagome, I'm s-sorry, I forgot…" He tried to look into her face but she bluntly stared at the ground, her eyes filling up with tears. "Kagome?"

The all the emotions she had felt before came back, and she exploded, "Go away! Just get away! If you don't like the waterfall then don't go near it! If you don't like my food, don't eat my food! If you don't like me then get away from me!" Her fists were clenched and the tears poured down her face now.

Inuyasha took a step behind him, "Kagome! I--," he was taken aback and didn't know what to say, he had never heard her yell like _that_ before, not even at him, she sounded so hurt, emotionally, "I'll… let you think awhile. I'm going to go see if I can find out where we are. You should get your shoulders cleaned up." He said that slowly, not wanting her to think he was abandoning her or trying to avoid her, he just thought she needed some time alone, "I'll be back later." He walked away slowly, still too shocked at her outburst to be mad like usual.

He couldn't believe he actually said sorry, he says sorry about 1 of the time, and when he does it's always way after he did whatever he did, and after the constant nagging of another person telling him to be nice. He could also not believe that he had almost told Kagome his deepest feeling. For her. About him liking her as more than just a friend to protect and a miko to help him find the jewel shards. She meant so much more than those.

He half sighed half growled and ran off in the direction Hachi had brought them from.

Author's Note: What do you think so far? Thanx foryour good reviews so far!

Kukaii-chan


	3. Chapter 3: The Hot Spring

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry this is a really short chapter, but I like to make people review me telling me to go on. It kinda makes my self doubt go away, you know? Letting others let you know if you're doing well helps in writing sometimes. Sooooo…here's a short chapter 3.

Kukaii-chan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, the plot would be extremely horrible and none of my employees would make any money. Heck, I wouldn't even have employees! TT

**Chapter 3: The Hot Spring**  
When Kirara and the others left, Sango just stood there. She didn't know what to do or say. So she just stood there staring in the direction Kirara had flown. As soon as she regained movement she turned around to face Miroku again, who was rubbing his forehead where she had hit him.  
"W-w-what the hell did you do!" Sango stuttered out, "Where did Kirara go? Where did everyone else go!"  
"Now, Sango, don't sound so uptight. Everything is going to be just fine. I just set it up so that Inuyasha and Kagome could have some alone time. As well as you and I," Miroku said as he looked into Sango's steaming face. Miroku just barely started running towards the direction of the hot spring when Sango reached boiling point and kicked him. Too bad for her he was too far away already and she only made him stumble slightly.  
"You get back here!" shouted Sango running after him, "I don't know where you think your going with this. But when I catch up to you I'll--" Sango's ranting was cut short with a gasp from her own mouth.

Miroku had made Sango chase him right to the hot spring. The spring had about a ten foot diameter all the way around. There were five rocks positioned around the spring so that if you connected them in a certain way they would form a star. If they hadn't just defeated her, Sango would have thought it had something to do with Princess Kaguya's evil plan. Except for the small valley that they had run through, there were steep hills surrounding it so you couldn't enter from climbing. In the circular haven that they created, the hills ended in cliffs with vines hanging everywhere so you couldn't see the hills on the inside at all. And if you were standing in the valley that they had entered without moving the vines aside, you wouldn't see the hot spring at all. So the only ways you could get inside would be walking through the small valley or flying into it from above.  
Sango suddenly realized that as she had been taking this all in, Miroku had disappeared. "Miroku! Where are you?" she yelled, then quieter, "Where did that pervert go?" She moved closer to the pool of water wondering why such a spring would be in such a remote place in the middle of the forest. Suddenly she heard soft laughter from behind her and she whirled around to see Miroku standing there. "What're you--Ahhhhhhh!" Sango didn't have time to finish as Miroku pushed Sango into the pool of water. "You baka hentai!" she yelled when she caught her breath, "what are you getting at, pushing me in like that?"  
Miroku only laughed and then jumped in himself. When he surfaced, he said, "Oh my, Sango. Didn't you think about bringing dry clothes to change into?" He laughed some more as she realized that she had no other clothes to change into. For some reason, Shippou had made Hojo carry everyone's things.

The color drained from her face as she shouted, "You pervert! How dare you do that to me! At least I'm not the only one who didn't bring extra clothes!" She was about to go on when she noticed a silly look on Miroku's face. The color in her own face returned full blast as she realized what she had just said. Hitting herself in the head, she thought, _Duh, of course he didn't bring extra clothes. That was his plan all along! The pervert! He is going to pay!_

**Author's Note**: There you have it so far. I told you it was short! What do you think will happen next? Don't forget to review.

Kukaii-chan


	4. Chapter 4:ATTENTION

ATTENTION: I am terribly sorry but I am going to have to postpone this fanfic(heck, I wanted to get this out to you sooner but I had to postpone this, too!) My computer that has my story on it got a virus in June and it's STILL getting fixed. Again, I'm sorry and I will get the rest of the story up ASAP. Stupid computers….

Luv&Giggles,

Koren-chan

I changed the name of the main character in my original story, so now I'm Koren instead of Kukaii 


End file.
